fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Pictures
Universal Pictures is an American film studio owned by Comcast through the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group division of its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal. Films Production Company # The Holiday (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/12/06 # The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/06/06 Film Distributor # Tully (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/05/18 # Entebbe (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 16/03/18 # Mary Magdalene (2018) - UK - 12A - 16/03/18 # Phantom Thread (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 02/02/18 # Darkest Hour (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 12/01/18 # Ingrid Goes West (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/11/17 # Victoria & Abdul (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 15/09/17 # American Made (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 25/08/17 # Atomic Blonde (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/08/17 # The Beguiled (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/07/17 # The Book of Henry (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/06/17 # Lowriders (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/04/17 # The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/04/17 # Fast & Furious 8 (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/04/17 # The Great Wall (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/02/17 # Almost Christmas (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/11/16 # Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 09/09/16 # Jason Bourne (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 27/07/16 # Central Intelligence (2016) - International - 12A - 01/07/16 # Warcraft: The Beginning (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/05/16 # The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/04/16 # Ride Along 2 (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/01/16 # Everest (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/09/15 # Jurassic World (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/06/15 # Fast & Furious 7 (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 03/04/15 # Unbroken (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/12/14 # Last Vegas (2013) - International - 12A - 03/01/14 # Fast & Furious 6 (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/05/13 # Oblivion (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/04/13 # Cowboys and Aliens (2011) - USA - PG-13 - 29/07/11 # Fast & Furious 5 (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/04/11 # Skyline (2010) - USA - PG-13 - 12/11/10 # Fast & Furious (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/04/09 # Flash of Genius (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 03/10/08 # The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/08/07 # Evan Almighty (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 03/08/07 # The Producers (2005) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/05 # Nanny McPhee (2005) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/10/05 # The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - Worldwide - '''12A - 13/08/04 # Peter Pan (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/03 # Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/11/03 # Seabiscuit (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 25/07/03 # Hulk (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/07/03 # 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/06/03 # Bruce Almighty (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 23/05/03 # The Bourne Identity (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/09/02 # Spy Game (2001) - USA - R''' - 21/11/01 # K-PAX (2001) - USA - '''PG-13 - 26/10/01 # The Fast and the Furious (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/09/01 # Jurassic Park III (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 20/07/01 # The Mummy Returns (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 18/05/01 # Billy Elliot (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/09/00 # O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 15/09/00 # Gladiator (2000) - UK - 15 - 12/05/00 # U-571 (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 21/04/00 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors